


fireside

by xylodemon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylodemon/pseuds/xylodemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fire is roaring brightly, hissing and popping, warming Jon's side and painting Robb's face in long, thin shadows. Jon runs his hands up Robb's thighs, digs his fingers into Robb's hips, twisting underneath him, urging Robb to move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fireside

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://asoiafkinkmeme.livejournal.com/profile)[**asoiafkinkmeme**](http://asoiafkinkmeme.livejournal.com/) , and the prompt _Jon/Robb, Robb riding Jon_.

**fireside**

Jon slides a wet kiss up the length of Robb's cock, his lips parting over the head as he slips another oil-slick finger into Robb's arse. He draws Robb into his mouth slowly, easy suction and soft swirls of his tongue, and he wraps his other hand around the base, barely stroking, not quite pulling up to meet his lips. Robb growls under his breath, a rough, desperate noise that itches at something under Jon's skin; he knots his hand in Jon's hair, tugging sharply, his thighs shaking and his hips snapping up as he tries to push more of his cock into Jon's mouth.

"Tease," Robb says, his back arching as Jon pulls off, as Jon brushes his lips over the head, presses the flat of his tongue to the ridge underneath it. "Gods, Jon."

Jon smiles and leans back in, nosing at the crease of Robb's hip, biting the inside of Robb's thigh, Robb's cock rubbing hard and hot against his cheek. He nudges a third finger into Robb's arse, twisting them slightly, working them in deep, and Robb growls again, louder, sitting up and pushing Jon back onto the furs, spreading him out beside the hearth, biting his lip as he straddles Jon's hips, his breath catching as he slides down onto Jon's cock.

The fire is roaring brightly, hissing and popping, warming Jon's side and painting Robb's face in long, thin shadows. Jon runs his hands up Robb's thighs, digs his fingers into Robb's hips, twisting underneath him, urging Robb to move.

"See how you like it," Robb says, shifting just enough to spark the heat in Jon's belly, to pull a low moan from the back of Jon's throat. 

"Move," Jon says, his fingernails biting into Robb's skin, "or I'll turn you over and fuck you with your face in the furs."

Robb laughs and rolls his hips a little, stroking his hand up Jon's chest, brushing his thumb over Jon's nipple. "No, you won't. You like watching me too much."

Jon _does_ like watching, heat flaring through his body as Robb's eyes widen and darken, as his mouth falls open, as his back arches and his head tips back, his throat a long, fluttering line as he sighs and pants and moans. Jon bends his knees, digging his feet into the soft rub of the furs, thrusting up to meet the slow roll of Robb's hips; Robb is hot and tight and perfect, throbbing around Jon's cock, and Jon strokes his hands up Robb's back, pulling him down for a kiss, pushing his tongue into Robb's mouth, nipping at the well of Robb's lip.

Robb slides his mouth over Jon's jaw, bites the curve of Jon's neck, brushes his hand over the hollow of Jon's throat. Jon moans and twists his hips, thrusting up as he pulls Robb closer, his hands curving over Robb's arse, and Robb sits back slightly, one hand braced on Jon's chest as he rocks his hips faster, as he fucks himself harder. He brings his other hand between the splay of his legs, wrapping it around his cock, and Jon watches as Robb touches himself, as he pushes into his hand and rides back onto Jon's cock. 

"Harder," Robb says, rising up onto his knees, letting Jon nearly slip out of him before sinking back down.

Jon grabs Robb by the hips, his fingers biting Robb's skin hard enough to bruise, thrusting into Robb hard and fast, his legs aching and his shoulders rasping against the furs. Robb hisses Jon's name like a curse, scratching his fingernails along Jon's side and twisting his hand over his cock; Jon spends before he wants to, the heat in his belly snapping, rushing through him before he can stop it, his back arching as his cock pulses and a low moan catches in his throat.

He slides his hands under Robb's thighs, pulling Robb up to his mouth, curling his tongue over the head of Robb's cock, pushing two fingers into Robb's arse, where Robb is hot and wet, slick with Jon's seed. Robb makes a sharp, desperate noise, his hand twisting in Jon's hair as his cock slides into Jon's mouth; Jon sucks Robb hard and fast, taking Robb in as deep as he can, fucking Robb with his fingers until Robb's hips twist and his thighs shake, until Robb moans Jon's name and spends against the flat of Jon's tongue.


End file.
